120715-Mixed-Messages
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:36 -- 10:36 AT: hey um hey lorrea 10:36 AT: are youy okay? 10:37 AT: Yes. 10:37 AT: But allso no 10:37 AT: It's compllicated. 10:41 AT: mmm i can understand that um yea 10:41 AT: i. i would like to apologize? about... about the rule 10:41 AT: It's okay. 10:41 AT: Welll 10:41 AT: No it isn't okay but it is acceptablle. 10:42 AT: Some things arre necessarry and no one has perrfect judgement. 10:48 AT: ah okay well. okay. hmmm ill... think about it more in the future um 10:48 AT: im sorry that i... hurt your trust in me 10:49 AT: It's morreso that it suggested that you don't trrust my capabillity to handlle him 10:49 AT: Without anyone dying. 10:51 AT: Don't worrry about it. 10:52 AT: mmm yea i. i. ill worry about it later... um 10:52 AT: i would um like to make it up to you a little bit? 10:52 AT: ... What do you mean? 10:54 AT: well!! 12th perigee is coming up and i think it would 10:55 AT: be fun to have a break? 10:55 AT: with a celebration um if i can get us all to my hive! 10:55 AT: Oh 10:55 AT: but id like to bring you there first... and we can spend time together? 10:55 AT: I mean 10:55 AT: Maybe 10:56 AT: I neverr reallly did anything forr it beforre 10:56 AT: i havent either! i thought having a proper dance might be nice :) 10:57 AT: A prroperr dance 10:57 AT: Can we actuallly do that 10:57 AT: I've neverr reallly danced 10:57 AT: I mean once 10:57 AT: But I'm not going to count that time 10:59 AT: oh when did you dance? 10:59 AT: and i mean why not! i have the room for it :) 10:59 AT: LLibby wanted an examplle. 10:59 AT: Nyarrlla and I werre therre. 10:59 AT: We decided to obllige herr. 11:00 AT: I'm fairrlly cerrtain it was herr being anything but forrthrright but that's harrdlly imporrtant at this point 11:02 AT: And I mean mostlly I'm not surre if we can just 11:02 AT: Take a brreak 11:02 AT: The denizen of Arrty's pllanet is killling the things that llive herre to trry to stop us frrom finding herr 11:03 AT: im hoping by the time everything is ready everybody willbe at a good spot! 11:03 AT: and well... what was libby shipping you guys red 11:03 AT: No. 11:03 AT: That was afterr she was ablle to see thrrough me, orr whateverr. 11:04 AT: I think she was the one who reallly wanted the dance with him, since she tolld us verry differrent things about what she thought of it. 11:04 AT: And I guess didn't think that I woulld take note of the inconsistencies 11:06 AT: oh! yea that makes sense... well didnt she get that dance eventually anyway? 11:07 AT: I don't know. 11:07 AT: I've been trrying to put Nyarrlla out of my mind. 11:07 AT: With prretty good success 11:12 AT: oh okay ill try not to bring him up then um 11:12 AT: hmmm okay you know how i talked to cara earlier? 11:13 AT: Uh 11:13 AT: Yes 11:13 AT: ? 11:15 AT: uuum okay well currently she's missing 11:15 AT: What? 11:15 AT: they're out looking for her but um yes 11:16 AT: the party got split up and libby cant find her apparently 11:16 AT: I mean I knew Nyarrlla didn't know wherre she was but 11:16 AT: What do you mean LLibby can't find herr 11:16 AT: i dont know just that libby asked nyarla to look 11:17 AT: because she was woried 11:17 AT: Can't LLibby see bonds 11:17 AT: Coulldn't she just folllow herr ♦ orr my ♥?? 11:17 AT: I don't know 11:17 AT: I was meaning to tallk to herr eitherr way 11:18 AT: i dont know?? 11:18 AT: im not sure she told nyarla much more 11:20 AT: I mean Carrayx is prrobablly fine because she's entirrelly capablle 11:20 AT: Reallly of dealling with most anything 11:22 AT: welll i dont doubt that but 11:22 AT: ... with everything thats not supposed to be in the game 11:22 AT: None of that woulld stop herr eitherr 11:24 AT: i hope so... i hope they find her 11:24 AT: They willl. 11:24 AT: mmm 11:27 AT: Do you not think so 11:28 AT: im 11:28 AT: worried 11:28 AT: when anyone is on their own i just worry 11:28 AT: like with ramira 11:30 AT: Welll 11:30 AT: Yes 11:30 AT: But this is Carra 11:30 AT: She's not stupid 11:30 AT: ... yea i dont think cara wouldve thrown anything at jack 11:31 AT: Yeah 11:31 AT: Pllus llaying llow is llike 11:31 AT: What she does 11:32 AT: mmmm okay im. less worried now but ill feel better when they find her 11:33 AT: I mean so willl I 11:37 AT: yea im really worried about their team in general... 11:38 AT: Welll 11:38 AT: Therre arre good reasons forr that 11:41 AT: yea there are there are a lot of reasons... 11:41 AT: We'lll see about the 12th perrigrree thing, allrright? 11:41 AT: um another of the frogs are calling me over so ill talk to you later? 11:41 AT: Once we have everrything sorrted 11:41 AT: yes! 11:41 AT: yes it would be so much fun :) 11:41 AT: I'lll give it a chance. 11:42 AT: I'm not going to dance though 11:42 AT: hehe a chance is all thats needed! thats fine ill make sure there are other things! 11:43 AT: Allrright 11:43 AT: Welll take carre with yourr frrogs 11:43 AT: i will try not to bite them 11:43 AT: Ribbit 11:43 AT: hehe 11:44 AT: bye lorrea! <> -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:44 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha